


Ensei

by angel_aura



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Light Angst, Multi, Platonic Romance, Romance, Slow Dancing, Songfic, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_aura/pseuds/angel_aura
Summary: Они - крошечный потерянный кораблик, качающийся на янтарных волнах, обдуваемый прохладным ветром-мелодией. | танцующие парочки, ничего больше.





	Ensei

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daisy2F](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy2F/gifts).



У Юкито ледяные руки. Тоя и раньше это знал, но что это утверждение остается истиной даже летом, когда, хоть сидя напротив вентилятора, хоть под палящим солнцем, чувствуешь себя зажаренной на вертеле рыбой — нет. Впрочем, грех на такое жаловаться, особенно в июле — хотя это он и делает: жалуется, ворчит, спрашивает: «Ты вообще живой?», а чужие холодные ладони на подпаленных солнцем плечах все равно представляются ему настоящим спасением.

Кассетный магнитофон раз за разом прокручивает запись какой-то симфонии, которую он впервые слышит на репетициях, заполняющей каждую трещинку в полу спортзала, каждую микроскопическую щель. Эхо вдвое громче самой музыки, Тое кажется, что она и в него потихоньку вливается — через уши, наполняя, как вода — вазу. За то время, что они нарезают по залу неровные круги, он успел выучить ее от начала до конца, но танцевать лучше от этого, как ни прискорбно, не стал.

Они в колледже, они ставят спектакль — черт его знает, для кого и на кой, — только теперь принцесса — Юкито, и его принц с поистине королевской грацией путается в ногах и демонстрирует блестящие манеры, когда в очередной раз сбивается со счета и не может не высказать по этому поводу пару ласковых. Юкито вздыхает, улыбается с привычным: «За что мне это?» во взгляде и предлагает: «Давай останемся и отрепетируем это еще несколько раз, когда все уйдут».

Тоя отвечает: «У нас домашней работы куча, нет времени». И терпеливо дожидается момента, когда за последним их одногруппником закроется дверь.

Ему в глаза лезет закатное солнце, заслоняя собой Юкито, и в момент такого его исчезновения о нем напоминает лишь его шепот: он считает ему на ухо — не нарочно, просто так получается. Тоя щурится, вертит головой, чтобы поскорее его вернуть.

Юкито не смущают ни по-медвежьи неуклюжие движения Кинамото, ни то, что они сбиваются, едва начинает получаться. Смеется, говорит: «Давай заново», и запись подходит к концу, едва с его губ слетает: «Раз».

Кто ведет — неясно, да и не так уж и важно теперь. Воздух в помещении и не думает остывать. Тоя переставляет ноги с мыслью, что они словно плывут в этом жарком море. Они — крошечный потерянный кораблик, качающийся на янтарных волнах, обдуваемый прохладным ветром-мелодией.

Навряд ли танцевать вальс нужно с переплетенными пальцами рук, но эти вездесущие «нужно-не нужно» не имеют значения, пока они здесь вдвоем. Можно переплетать пальцы, можно смахивать с лица напротив непослушные пряди волос и одергивать собравшуюся складками рубашку — можно и нужно. Придвигаться ближе, по инерции, вплотную, соприкасаясь запястьями, уже и не вальсируя толком — тоже.

— Это похоже на свидание, — шутит Юкито. Тоя фыркает, бодает его лбом и прижимается губами к макушке. Тихое хихиканье тонет в симфонии, заигравшей сначала в сто седьмой раз.

Для спектакля такое точно не годится.

_А им и так неплохо._

***

Сакура просит: «Научи!» Шаоран долго отнекивается, повторяя: «Зачем?», и еще дольше крутит ручку радиоприемника в поисках пробивающейся сквозь помехи классики. Не для ритма — больше для смелости. Он что-то объясняет, даже на пальцах каким-то образом умудряется показывать, но, видя идеально круглые от изумления и непонимания глаза Сакуры, смиряется с тем, что без практики не обойтись.

Ему бы давно пора перестать смущаться в ее присутствии, и это вроде как ушло, но сейчас вернулось совсем детским стеснением и вспыхнувшими алым щеками, как только его рук касаются пальцы Сакуры. Интенсивнее — когда он кладет правую руку ей на талию и кивает на свое плечо. Он уже и сам не помнит, правильно так или как-то иначе и есть ли вообще разница, где какая рука лежит. Ему, впрочем, и не до того, если честно: Сакура так близко, что чтобы дотронуться до нее (что он уже делает, говоря откровенно), достаточно просто наклонить голову вперед. Резинка на одном из хвостиков успела ослабнуть, а сам хвостик — чуть съехать, Шаоран борется с неожиданно сильным желанием его поправить. По итогу он попросту бестолково на него таращится, не то отчаянно стараясь набраться храбрости, не то в один миг всю ее растеряв. А Кинамото только подначивает: «Шаоран» да «Шаоран», искренне не понимая этой его заминки.

Ее комната совсем крошечная, в ней едва есть место для одного человека, но Шаоран все же старается, как может. Медленно переступая, показывает, прилагая все мыслимые и немыслимые при этом усилия, чтобы сохранять при этом сосредоточенное выражение лица, пока он в панике роется в завалах собственной памяти, вспоминая, как нужно. А Сакура слушает — внимательно и с серьезным видом, даже хмурится слегка, должно быть, закрепляя в мозгу его путаные объяснения, водружая их на видное место, чтобы в случае чего сразу же ими воспользоваться.

Они танцуют в узком проходе (а чуть позже — на площадке у лестницы, куда выбираются, не выдержав тесноты спальни) неторопливо и осторожно, поглядывая то и дело то на ноги, то друг на друга. Как в красивых фильмах о неземной любви, так страстно обожаемых сестрами Шаорана, пока не получается. Оно и немудрено, когда они оба едва не трясутся, лишь бы не сбиться.

Все-таки обнимать Сакуру и танцевать с ней — это совершенно разные вещи, думает он. Второе каким-то образом более волнительное и менее теплое, а сама она кажется какой-то хрупкой — в последний раз она выглядела в его глазах такой, лишь плача у него на плече, расстроенная и потерянная. Сейчас она уже улыбается ободряюще и, вошедшая во вкус, начинает было вновь искриться своей привычной энергией, и эта иллюзия хрупкости рушится, как карточный домик, у него на глазах, что не может не радовать. Один раз он оступается и едва не валится на нее, она смеется и машет головой на его обеспокоенный взгляд: «Все хорошо, давай дальше».

В какой-то момент обоим становится побоку на ошибки, что они могут допустить. Они выделывают все, что только в голову взбредет, превращая изначально задумывавшийся как элегантный и взрослый в лихую пляску, в процессе которой Сакура четырежды наступает Шаорану на ноги. Тот забывает, что должен чему-то учить, и о смущении забывает тоже, кружится в свое удовольствие, не расцепляя рук и совсем не слушая музыку, что давно сменилась монотонным голосом диктора, вещающего о погоде. Им не нужен какой-то особый ритм, и движения не нужны — зачем, когда у них есть свои?

Сакура пробует повторить то движение, не раз увиденное в школьных театральных постановках, где присутствовали танцы: покружиться вокруг своей оси, подняв над головой руки, подобно балерине. Хотя Шаоран каким-то чудом угадывает ее намерения и вовремя отпускает, она, проделав один-единственный оборот, чуть было не сбивает его с ног. Он, наверное, хочет отчитать ее за неосторожность, но только смеется, помогая подруге вернуть устойчивое положение.

У Шаорана сердце колотится, как бешеное, у Сакуры ко лбу пристала влажная челка, и голова еще (самую малость) идет кругом после того ее маневра, а лица у обоих красные и ошалело-веселые, с улыбками до ушей, и внутри ощущение, что сейчас они счастливее, чем когда-либо до этого.

— На самом деле, надо не так, — признается Шаоран, переводя дух. Матушка им, скорее всего, совсем не гордилась бы, несмотря на ее симпатию к Сакуре, если бы увидела, как они здесь отплясывали — чуть дыру в полу не протоптали!

— Так лучше, — утверждает Кинамото, глаза которой сияют ярче всех звезд на ночном небе, и тот не может не согласиться: _так и правда лучше_.

***

Томоё одергивает тяжелые шторы кремового цвета, как только лиловое вечернее небо мрачнеет и принесенная ночью мгла покрывает все, кроме цветов, растущих под ее окном. Она знает: никто не прилипнет к стеклу в попытках ревностным взглядом высмотреть хоть что-то, но все равно удостоверяется, что не оставила между двумя полотнами дорогой ткани щели — для собственного успокоения. Дверь заперта — Мейлин проверяет семь раз, дергая за ручку с такой силой, словно намеревается ее вырвать к чертям, и отходит только после очередного заверения Томоё, что она точно не откроется, что в комнату точно никто не ворвется.

Что они точно будут совсем одни.

У Томоё в руке вычурный гребень в узорах с завитками, она проводит им по чужим волосам красивого черного цвета, длинным — длиннее _нужного_ — и слабо пахнущим шампунем с цветочным экстрактом. Такой в Китае не продается, Мейлин купила его здесь и с тех пор только и источает ароматы цветов, знакомые Томоё — ей стоит огромного труда перестать про себя называть их «родными». Голову запрокидывают назад, она встречается взглядом с глазами-рубинами, смотрящими пристально и в то же время как-то устало. Мейлин тяжело вздыхает, подается вперед в кресле, высвобождая шевелюру из чужой хватки, и протягивает руки Томоё. Та обходит кресло кругом и тянет за хрупкие запястья, тонущие в широких рукавах пеньюара из ее же гардероба, не решаясь на рывок. Этого и не требуется — Мейлин встает сама и выпрямляется перед ней, всего на полтора сантиметра ниже.

Подходит вплотную, обнимает за шею, чувствуя тепло чужих рук, обвивающих талию. Всего пара секунд тесных объятий, прежде чем обе делают по полшага назад, становясь в идеально ровную исходную позицию, и начинают двигаться: медленно и плавно, все па отточены сотней таких же, как этот, вечеров до совершенства, до полной гармонии даже без музыки, потому что мысли каждой громче любой композиции в разы. Ошибиться при их темпе невозможно, а если и случится — никто не увидит, это забудется, растворится в стрекотании цикад где-то за пределами этих стен.

Мейлин поднимает глаза на Томоё и вновь, как впервые, изучает ее: скользит взглядом по умиротворенному лицу, вглядывается в васильковые глаза, словно старается увидеть в них что-то кроме извечного спокойствия и сдержанности — однако только они там и есть, ни капли озлобленности, гнева, скорби или чего-либо еще, лишь на самом дне где-то плещется грусть, настолько привычная для Дайдодзи, что сливается с безмятежностью и читается разве что в легкой и доброй улыбке. Мейлин просто знает, что она есть, эта грусть, ведь иначе ее и не разглядишь — в этом плане Томоё искуснее любой актрисы. Сама она так не умеет, но сомневается, что этому ее навыку стоит завидовать.

Темные волосы перевязаны тонкой синей лентой, и точно такого же цвета нитью отстрочен подол ее ночного одеяния, отдаленно напоминающий наряд какой-нибудь сказочной принцессы или добродушной феи-крестной — то ли из-за рукавов-фонариков, то ли из-за длинной юбки, будто не сорочка, а платье, — а сама она так погружена в танец, что, хотя и смотрит на одноклассницу, должно быть, едва ли ее видит. Фарфоровая кожа, тонкие пальцы, бережно держащие ее руку — до того бережно, словно она самый дорогой человек в ее жизни.

Мейлин думает: «Она такая красивая».

И еще: «Это совсем не так».

Они останавливаются там же, где и начали — в самом центре большой светлой спальни в нежных оттенках. Мейлин расцепляет руки и обнимает Томоё, прижимаясь так, что ближе уже некуда, утыкается носом ей в плечо, а та вдыхает _родной_ запах ее волос и поглаживает по спине, изредка проходясь по ней самыми кончиками пальцев. Они стоят в объятиях друг друга в тишине спящего особняка, чувствуя, как мерно бьются сердца под тонкими тканями одежд, под кожей, закрыв глаза.

Так проще представить, что сжимаешь в объятиях _кого-то другого_.


End file.
